


Fall From Grace

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the great defeat at the hands of the Xiaolin, Chase Young is exiled to his citadel, trapped in the body of a jungle cat. Unfortunately for Kimiko, someone has to keep an eye on him, and for some mysterious reason, Master Monk Guan has chosen her. Just her luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

Three years had passed since that fateful day when the Heylin forces had put aside their differences and allied themselves with one another, intent on conquering the Xiaolin once and for all. Their formidableness had been undeniable. Their power unquestionable. Together they had been stronger - combining all their powers, talents and skills, and honing in on one common goal.

Seeing them that day, standing outside the temple walls, lined up shoulder to shoulder in an impressive display of force - more so a dramatic theatrical taunt to intimidate - had been a daunting sight.

Any onlookers - mercifully at a safe distance from the soon-to-be battlefield - would have looked at the sight of the Heylin army and wept at such odds pitied against merely four young dragons in training, no more than children on the edge of adulthood. Watchers would have cursed the unfairness of it, whispered a quick prayer, then fled, wanting to be as far away from the carnage of the seemingly inevitable fall of good only moments away.

Perhaps at one time, when he was younger, Master Fung would have done the same thing. Such a weighty burden had been left in the hands of ones so young, ones who only just begun their journey and had so much to learn. How could they possibly stand a chance against such incredibly dark forces so much stronger than they?

Faith, however, had been his ever loyal companion, and Master Fung had trusted that his students could overcome the evil before them. The odds had been against them yes - and he was no delusional fool to not accept that his students didn’t have limits - but as a wise man had once said, it is not the strongest opponent who wins, but the strongest willed.

The Xiaolin dragons fought - hope and courage driving them forward in a gallant effort to save peace and freedom - and despite such tremendous opposition...  they won. 

Wuya, the Heylin witch - much to her displeasure and fury - had been once again reverted back to her ghostly form, and was now a permanent specter of Jack Spicer’s residents - much to both the self-proclaimed evil boy genius annoyance, and gratefulness. He had always prefered Wuya in her non-physical body, as in that form he wasn’t disposable and she needed him as much as he needed her.

Hannibal Roy Bean had been exiled to the Ying Yang world, a fate that had been hastily decided by Raimundo during the battle. The Ying Yang Yo-Yo, the only shen gu wu with the power to enter and leave the Ying Yang world, was hidden away where no one could find it, preventing anyone who, for whatever reason, would wish to unleash the Heylin demons wrath upon the world once more.  

As for Chase Young, the Heylin warrior was given a taste of his own medicine. He had been transformed into a jungle cat by the magic of the blind swordsman, forever locked away inside his citadel where he could do no harm. No one knew what happened to his legion of cat warriors, it was assumed they had run off, finally free from their accursed bond to Chase.

The less powerful of the Heylin; Panda Bubba, Catnappe, Le Mime, Tubbimura, Cyclops, and such, all returned to their everyday lives, never bothering the Xiaolin monks again. After seeing the mighty three - Hannibal, Wuya and Chase Young -fall, no one dared challenge the monks.

Even if they had still wished to peruse the shen gong wu for their own selfish and evil purposes, they couldn’t. Shortly after the great battle, the shen gong wu stopped revealing themselves. Dojo hypothesised that with the Heylin so weakened, the rest of the shen gong wu would remain dormant to try and preserve the balance between good and evil, preventing good from growing _too_ powerful in the absence of evil.

For years peace reigned, and the monks were able to continue their training in relative peace. The world was safe, all those powerful enough with intent to harm it were locked away, and for now, beaten.

However, the peaceful years would not last forever, and no one was more wary of the time when peace would be broken than Master Fung. For although the Heylin had been beaten, they were not defeated.

When evil did return it would be stronger and more vengeful, threatening the peace and harmony that they had brought to the lands, like never before.

The old monk sighed, slowly making his way around the grand temple as one by one he lit the candles and lanterns scattered throughout the large hall, alighting the room in a soft amber glow. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of lavender from the incenses perched beside the candles. Their scent drifted through the air, thin ribbons of smoke rising from them, weaving their way through the room and coiling around the ancient dragon statues, gargoyles and pillars. Coming from outside, he could hear the soothing echoing melody of the wind chimes playing.

A timid knock came as one of the double doors creaked open. A wave of long, midnight black hair cascaded in through the crack in the door, two curious blue eyes peering in.

“Master Fung, you called for me?”

“Ah, yes, Kimiko. Please do enter.”

Kimiko nodded, slipping in and closing the door behind her.

Now eighteen years old, the dragon of fire had blossomed into a lovely young women. Her hair now reached her waist, falling in a straight wave with several rebellious curls at the bottom. Her blue eyes shone brightly, their colour like that of the petals of hydrangea flower in full bloom. Today she hadn't dressed up in one of her unique styles of clothing, instead opting for the standard Xiaolin robes, not wanting to ruin any of her clothes when it came to the afternoon stretches and training.

“Please take a seat, I will be with you in a moment,” Master Fung said as he lit the last candle.

Kimiko made her way to the center of the room, kneeling down on one of the small floor mats and folding her hands neatly on her lap. A moment later Master Fung joined her, sitting on the mat in front of her.

“Do you have any idea why I’ve called you here?” Master Fung asked in a deceivingly idle tone.

He wondered if she did. She seemed nervous, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her robes. She looked up at him, and for a brief moment he saw a flicker of guilt flash in her eyes. She looked very much like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“If this is about me setting Omi’s robes on fire the other day," Kimiko began to splutter quickly, her hands flying up defensively. "Then I swear it was an accident!”

Master Fung took in a deep breath. “Kimiko.”

“I didn’t mean to lose control, its just that... I’ve had to put up with Omi’s sexsium and degotarray views on womens for so long that I just lost it! He’s lucky I didn’t set him completely on fire!”

“Kimiko,” Master Fung tried to gain the girls attention again, but she was far too caught up in her own defence case that she didn’t listen, and instead continued to keep digging herself into more trouble.

With another prolonged sigh, he looked heavenward with a roll of his eyes - one day his students would learn not to leap before they looked. He had been unaware of the incident between the two monks, now that he knew of it, however, he would have to address it at a later date.

He could understand Kimiko violent reaction. Her elemental powers were tied to her emotions, and like many Dragons of Fire before her, she had inherited a truly fearsome temper. Omi’s… _questionable_ views on the opposite gender had never abided well with Kimiko, and despite constant scolding, the dragon of water still let his tongue run away with him. He wouldn't be surprised if this was not the first time The Dragon of Fire had unleashed her element upon the younger monk in retaliation to his opinion on the female sex.

He would have to have a long conversation with the little dragon, but Kimiko would also have to learn to control her anger. Although provoked, she too was in the wrong for reacting in such a manner. If she wasn't careful, her enemies would one day decide to use her anger against her, seeing it as a weakness.

“No matter how much I train, no matter how many battles I win, no matter how many times I prove that girls can do everything that boys can do he still-”

Master Fung cleared his throat, quirking an eyebrow at her. Kimiko paused mid-rant, cringing when she saw the look on her teachers face. The look told her everything - she had essentially snitched herself in.

“This… isn’t about that… is it?” Kimiko drawled out, wincing when Master Fung shook his head. “Oh… ha ha, well… isn’t this awkward… so Omi didn’t snitch me in, then?”

“We will leave the berating for you setting your fellow monk on fire for another time, right now, however, we have an important issue to discuss,” Master Fung said solemnly, closing his eyes. “I have a request to make of you, young dragon.”

An almighty _BANG_ echoed throughout the hall as the double doors swung open and slammed into the wall, causing both master and student to cringe at the dent it left behind. Slithering towards them, carrying a tray filled with a steaming teapot and several teacups, was Dojo.

“Tea’s ready! Oh, hey Kimiko! Master Fung said you’d be here so I brought your favorite - hot chocolate!” Dojo grinned.

In the candle light, the little dragon's scales shimmered an aray of exotic greens as he smoothly slide across the stone floor towards the two monks. Carefully, he placed the tray on the ground before them.

“Just how you like your tea, Master Fung. Extra hot... three sugars... and no milk," Dojo said with a wavering grin as he strained to lift the massive teapot above his head. Once he poured the steaming hot waters in, he handed the teacup to the elder monk.

“Thank you, Dojo,” Master Fung said as he took a sip from his cup. A content sigh left his lips. “Perfect as always.”

Dojo wriggled his way over to Kimiko, handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

“Thanks, Dojo,” Kimiko smiled, leaning down and planting a soft kiss upon his forehead. The little dragon blushed, swirling his tail coyly around his talons.

"So, what are you two up to? Anything I should know about?" Dojo asked, humming away to himself as he cleared up the tray and extra cups.

"Please do not take offence Dojo-" Said dragon stopped what he was doing, and glanced over his shoulder to look at his master. "-But this is a conversation for only Kimiko. We have much to discuss.”

The little lizard looked mildly offended for a second, hurt that he wasn’t trusted with the secrets that were about to be entrusted to the young dragon. One stern yet pleading look from the elder monk, however, quickly killed off any complaints that had been about to slip out the dragons mouth. Dojo nodded, grumbling under his breath as he collected the tray.

“Alright, alright,” He muttered, slithering away. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

Master Fung sighed as the dragon slammed shut the door with a tad more force than necessary.

“You’ll have to forgive Dojo. He is not accustomed to secrets being kept from him. He is the temples dragon, its guardian and protector, so usually he is kept informed about everything that goes on within these walls, to ensure he can fulfil his duties to the fullest.”

“Why isn’t Dojo allowed to know?” Kimiko asked, tilting her head.

“Truthful, even I do not know," Master Fung shrugged, sipping his tea. "Master Monk Guan has requested the utmost privacy in this matter. I respect his wishes, even if I am… uncertain of them.”

“Wait, this a request from Master Monk Guan?” Kimiko gasped, eyes widening.

It had been years since the monks had last heard word from the eldest monk. The last they saw him was when they had been sent to train at his temple in preparing to fight Hannibal Roy Bean - a grueling experience that none of them would soon forget.

“This discussion does not leave this room, it will be your burden alone to bare, none of the other monks must learn of this - is that understood?” Master Fung spoke solemnly, his expression turning serious.

Silence fell as Kimiko carefully thought it over, only the gentle rythem of the beating wind chimes outside could be heard. 

She didn’t know what the request entailed, but if Master Monk Guan had asked for her, then whatever task he had to ask of her she was sure she could carry it out - if he had faith in her, then she knew she could do it. She wouldn’t let him -or herself - down.

Inhaling deeply, she nodded, ready to take a leap of faith.

“Are you sure, Kimiko?”

“Whatever it is I can handle it, Master Fung,” Kimiko smiled, trying to reassure the elder monk.

“Very well. I’m sure you are aware that - although not personally - Master Monk Guan has been tending to Chase Young for the past three years. After you and your fellow monks captured him, sealing him away within his lair, the monks of Master Monk Guan’s temple have watched over him, guarding him and making sure he does not escape.”

At the mention of the Heylin warriors name Kimiko involuntarily shuddered. Oh, she certainly remembered him. Heartless, cold and cruel. A feverish thirst for power that had ultimately lead him down the path of evil. He was smart, a master manipulator who was always scheming and plotting, working out how to turn every situation into his favour. He was a formidable foe, and despite that he was now securely locked away where he could do no harm, it still did not comfort Kimiko.

 _What does Chase have to do with this?_ Kimiko wondered, her grasp on the cup tightening.

“I don’t see why Master Monk Guans going through such trouble,” Kimiko said quietly, sipping from her teacup. “We had the blind swordsman put a spell over his citadel. Chase can’t leave there, so why does Guan have to watch over him?”

Was Master Monk Guan afraid that Chase would somehow find a way to escape?

Pondering on it now, Kimiko realised that perhaps she had been naive to think that he would stay locked away forever - that any of the Heylin would simply just give up. If anything could be said about the Heylin, then it was that they were resourceful and determined. No matter how many times they were defeated, they would always find a way to come back, stronger and more vengeful than before.

That was why good always had to be at the ready to rise up against them.

“Chase Young is one of our most powerfulest enemies. We are not taking any chances that he might escape, hence the reason we have monks guarding the citadel around the clock. However, there are other reasons,” Master Fung explained, placing his teacup down.

“What other reasons are there?”  

“Chase Young still needs nourishments in order to survive. Over the past three years Master Monk Guan has been sending his monks to provide Chase with food and water. It would be wrong to leave him to starve to death, no matter his crimes upon this world.”

“Oh… I see.” Truthful, she had never even thought about that. “I guess it would be cruel and very… un-xaiolin.”

She could understand that, even if a small part of her sneered at the thought of anyone offering him any assistance. He was evil. He had once brought the world crumbling to its knees, had tricked Omi into joining the Heylin, and had tried to kill her and her friends more times than she could count. She would never forgive him for all the pain he had brought upon the world - not that he would want hers, or anyone else's, forgiveness anyway.

He didn’t deserve help.

“You seem conflicted, Kimiko. Does this news trouble you?”

Observant as always. Sometimes she was wondered if Master Fung was psychic, he always seemed to know when something was wrong, or bothering them.

Kimiko bit her lip, frowning.

“Its just… I know this sounds awful but, why are we helping him? After everything he’s done to the world? After everything he’s done to _us_? He doesn't… he doesn't deserve any form of kindness, no matter how small. He certainly wouldn't show it to us if the circumstances were reversed.”

No, if he had stood victories on that day three years ago, then she and her fellow monks would have been either enslaved or killed. No mercy would be shown to them. They would have been forced to watch as everything they loved and had sworn to protect was destroyed, while all they could do was stand by and watch helplessly, their hearts plummeting into despair.

“Is that justice speaking… or revenge?” Master Fung asked, startling his young student.

Kimiko looked up, her eyes going wide before glossing over in shame. She looked away, unable to hold her masters stare.

"Forgive me, its just... its difficult trying to be show compassion and kindness to our enemies, when all they've ever done is try to harm us."

Kimiko returned her gaze to her Master Fung. She had expected to be frowned at for holding such bitterness towards the Heylin, but instead Master Fung gave her a pitying smile. "I understand, young dragon, more so than you realize. In my younger years I too fought the forces of darkness. I have seen the destruction and devastation that they can bring. To react in anger at the injustice of it all is understandable, however, we cannot let our emotions cloud our judgement. It would be wrong to allow our enemies to suffer."

"I know, its just... it isn't always easy, trying to be good." Kimiko admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No one ever said it was."

Kimiko sighed, straightening her posture as she took another sip from her hot chocolate. “So anyways, what is this request and what does it have to do with Chase Young?"

Master Fung allowed the topic to return back to its previous track, first taking a moment to finish off his tea. “Over the past few months, Chase Young has been scaring off the monks whom try to delivery the food to his liar-"

Call it tiger instincts, women intuition or just plain luck, but Kimiko already knew what was about to be asked of her - and she didn't like it one bit.

"Master Monk Guan has requested that you-" Master Fung continued, not noticing how she tightened her grasp on her teacup once more. "-Take over the duty of bringing food and water to Chase Young.”

“What?” Even though she had already suspected it, it hardly prepared her for actually hearing the request. Kimiko floundered about as tried to steady her cup that she had nearly dropped in her shock.

“We do not wish him to die of starvation," Master Fung went on. "Over the years the duty of providing for Chase has fallen on many, all of whom were eventually scared off by Chase. Now, we ask that you take up this responsibility. "

"But why me? If the other monks are so afraid of Chase then why doesn’t Master Monk Guan just go instead? He isn't scared of Chase _and_ he can stand his own against him, especially considering Chases’… disadvantage.”

Though she would admit that even as a jungle cat he still proved quite the fearsome opponent. Although weakened, he certainly wasn't helpless - Kimiko doubted he ever could be such a thing.

“There is much bad history between the two.”

“My history with Chase isn’t much better.”

“But it isn’t as personal as Chase and Master Monk Guan’s,” Master Fung pointed out. “They were once best friends, and part of the reason for Chase’s spiral into darkness is due to his fear that he would forever remain in Gaun’s shadow. For decades Master Monk Guan has tried to reason with Chase, to bring him back to the side of good.”

Kimiko blinked, her eyes widening in surprise. “I didn’t know Master Monk Guan had tried to turn Chase good again."

Obviously it hadn’t worked.

“Friendships are not so easily forgotten, even if one party wishes to pretend it never existed,” Master Fung smiled sadly. “Unfortunately, all it did was further aggravate their already strained relationship. Chase’s hatred for Master Monk Guan deepened, and that is what lead to the great battle between the two in which the spear of Gaun was lost to Chase.”

“I take it Master Monk Guan has given up on Chase then?”

And really, who could blame him? There was only so far a person could try before they realised they were hitting their head against a brick wall.

“On the contrary, I do not believe he will ever truly give up on Chase. I think he still clings to hope that one day Chase will see the error of his ways and once again they can rekindle their lost friendship.”

“Do you believe that? That Chase will ever change?” Kimiko whispered.

Master Fung fell into silence, and for a few moments Kimiko thought he hadn’t heard her question. The wind chimes rung together, their gentle song filling the silence, until finally Master Fung let out a sigh.

“No… I do not.”

Kimiko nodded. She didn’t think there was any hope for Chase either. It wasn’t that she was a pessimist, but Chase had shown no signs that he would ever leave the Heylin. He had chosen his path, and seemed intent on following it right up until the bitter end.

But then again, there was one person who thought otherwise.

“I don’t think Omi would agree,” Kimiko spoke softly, her eyes never leaving her cup. “He believes that there is still good in Chase… but… I just can’t see it.”

“Omi has a very trusting caliber, and tries to see the good in everyone. Perhaps in his time with Chase, he has seen something that we have not.”

“No. I think he’s just seeing what he wants to see,” Kimiko muttered.

Despite Chase’s allegiance to the Heylin, Kimiko knew that Omi had always held the Heylin warrior in high regards for his incredible fighting skills. It was that very respect that distorted his judgement, giving Chase just that little bit of trust he needed to ultimately trick Omi into swearing his loyalty to him -kimiko would never forget the terrifying ordeal.

“So why did Master Monk Guan chose me to do this?" Kimiko sighed, returning to the main issue at hand. "All I have to do is drop off food and water and leave, right?"

Well that _and_ avoid being seen by Chase. If he didn't like the monks of Master Monk Guan's temple being in his home, then she hardly wanted to imagine how foul his mood would turn at seeing her - or any of the Xiaolin elemental dragons who had all played apart in his downfall - turning up at his door. But so long as she avoided him, she would have no issues as the other monks had had with him.

"Not quite."

_Ah, and here comes the catch._

"Chase Young has refused to eat any of the food that we have provided. Master Monk Guan is growing anxious that if he does not eat soon... then he will starve himself to death. Typically tigers are able to last up to three weeks without food, and as of tomorrow, it will have been two weeks since Chase has last eaten."

_He's starving himself? Why would he do that?_

"Wait, so you want me to try and get him to start eating again?" Kimiko asked carefully. "How am I suppose to get him to eat? We're enemies!"

Simply leaving the food in his lair was easy, but to actual interact with him was something else entirely - something she wasn't quite sure she was ready for.

"Master Fung I... I don't see why Master Monk Guan thinks that I'm the right person for this. Wouldn't-" She cringed, hardly believing she was about to say this. "-Omi be a more appropriate choice? They both have a mutual respect for one another and they got along well when Chase isn't... well, trying to take over the world. If any one can have any sway over him then it would have to be-"

"It for precisely that reason-" Master Fung cut in, lifting his hand to silence his student. "-That Omi was not selected for this task. As you have already pointed out, Omi still believes there is good in Chase - and who knows, perhaps there is, whether you and I believe it or not - but it is this hope that Omi holds onto that Chase can use against him. It is also another factor in why Guan himself will not go either."

"Why not Raimundo or Clay then? Why does it have to be me?” Kimiko murmured.

She couldn't understand why he would chose her. Why did he think she could have any influence over the Heylin warrior? They had barely ever said more than few words to one another. Heck, Chase barely ever registered her existence! The only one Chase had ever shown any interest in was Omi, he scarcely spared a glance in the other monks, including herself's, direction.  

The sound of a drum beating reached the master and students ears, signalling to them the start of the evening stretches.

"Do not underestimate yourself, Kimiko. You are capable of far more than you allow yourself to realize." Master Fung rose to his feet, offering Kimiko his hand which she accepted, allowing him to help her to her feet. "Trust in own abilities as Master Monk Guan and I do."

She still didn't believe there was anything she could do to convince the Heylin warrior to eat if he didn't want to. Heck, she would be lucky leave his citadel in one piece -Chase would probably try to tare her apart the moment he laid eyes on her.

_Getting ripped apart by a giant cat, what a way to go._

"However, if you do not wish to do this, both I and Master Monk Guan will understand."

_What's the harm in trying? Well, besides a few near fatal cuts and bruises and being on the receiving end of an ex-all-powerful-Heylin warrior turned ferocious jungle cats temper._

Truthful, she didn't want to do this... but she didn't want to let her teachers done either.

Kimiko lifted her eyes to meet her teachers, her element dancing to life within them.

"No - I'll do it."

* * *

Master Fung stood by the balcony, watching as Kimiko raced off outside to join the others in their evening stretches in the courtyard. The garden torches flared brighter as the Dragon of Fire ran past them, giving the monks more light to see in the pitch black of the night.

Content that she was now out of hearing range, Master Fung decided to address the nosey interloper currently hiding up in the rafters.

"Dojo Kanojo Cho," Master Fung called out disapprovingly. "I am well aware that you were eavesdropping on every word I have just spoken to Kimiko. I am very disappointed in you. You're over fifteen hundreds years old and should know better."

The little dragon floated down to the ground, nervously fidgeting with his tail. "I'm sorry Master Fung, I just don't like being left out on secrets. Hiding things can do more bad than good, you know."

"You are suppose to set a good example for the monks," Master Fung mumbled irritably, dragging his hand down his face.

Master Fung sighed, his hands clutched onto the balcony railing. His eyes looked to the sky, taking in the beautiful twilight sky.

"Why Kimiko?" Dojo suddenly asked, slithering up onto the railing.

The little lizard watched the elder monk intently. The moons gentle touch was basked upon him, the stars twinkling in the ocean of darkness, in jealousy. Master Fung closed his eyes, briefly enjoying the cool caress of the wind.

"Because of a promise. A promise made fifteen hundred years ago."


End file.
